Harry and the Elven Prophecy
by Dark Hearted Dragon's Master
Summary: Just an attempt with the idea of something happening to Harry Potter on the train at the end of Third Chapter. A Harry/Su/Nym/?/? idea. Need a beta and hope you like this because it hit as a plot bunny. Prologue has been changed and will be replaced later


'ppp' ~~~~~~ Thinking

"ppp" ~~~~~~ Talking

Prologue

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts Express

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, looked at his permission slip that his godfather had left him and smiled. 'Why did you do this for me?' he thought. 'You should be worried about yourself. Not me.'

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked as she looked at him worriedly. "You've been awful quiet ever since we got on the train."

"Yeah." Harry sighed, looking at his red-haired friend as the ginger watched Sirius' gift, the owl he had named Pigwidgeon. "Just got some kind of pain in my chest." He said unhappily, feeling a pinch in his chest as he puts the slip away.

"Well you should be glad its only a pain in your chest." Ron grumbled as he looked at him. "I had my leg mauled while you guys came out right as rain."

"What are you talking about?" Harry snarled. "You got to go to the Hospital Wing while I had to fight Dementors." He explained as he looked at him with barely held contempt. "You think you could have cast a Patronus that would drive off as many as there was?" he asked.

"I don't even believe that you were able to do that." Ron laughed. "It must have been Professor Snape who did that." He said as he caught the owl and held it gently. "I mean, the Patronus charm is something that is not easily conjured, according to Lupin."

"Ron, that is not something that you should kid about." Hermione said angrily as she looked the boy over. "What is wrong with you that you can't think that Harry, the one person who would surprise everyone, could cast something like that. Not only did I hear him cast it, I saw the Patronus!" she snarled.

"Its okay, Hermione." Ron smiled, patting her on the knee. "As soon as we get home, you'll be okay."

Hermione simply looked at the man like he was a complete lunatic. "What are you talking about, Ron?" she asked. "I am going home with my parents and going on holiday." She explained as he continued to look at him. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"Yes I do." Ron smirked before patting her again. "Dumbledore already told me…" he began, before being stopped by Ginny entering the compartment.

"So what does everyone have planned for the summer?" she asked.

"Dad said that he would be trying to get the family tickets to the world cup." Ron smiled dreamily now before holding Pig up again.

Harry looked at Ron again before looking away, his eyes locking on someone passing past the doorway. 'What the?' he thought before standing up, removing his robes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In another compartment, up closer to the front of the train, four women were sitting and talking about things that had happened during the last year. These four were: Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and Su Li a pureblood witch from Ravenclaw in the same year as Harry.

"I'm telling you, Cho." Parvati began again after a small silence. "You should forget Cedric Diggory and go after Potter." She explained with mirth. "You keep talking about how badly you and your dad want you to marry well."

"Doesn't matter." Cho said with a scowl. "You have to remember that Harry Potter isn't a pureblooded wizard and shouldn't even be considered up for marriage." She explained to her own misfortune. "Besides, I had my mum and dad check some things out." She sighed. "Potter has three marriage contracts. Ones that can't be changed." She said. "And there's a 'no concubine' by-law in each of them." She frowned.

"I can't believe the three of you." Su growled angrily. "Its bad enough that you all parade around the damn school. You don't even realize what is happening in the world much less this shit."

"What are you talking about?" Padma finally spoke up. "We're talking about Cho's future here."

"What future?" Su asked. "What future does someone have if they are unable to finish school because they wont stop picking on and bullying someone just because their different?"

"How dare you." Cho growled. "Next year when I am prefect you will…"

"How would you know you're even going to be Prefect?" Su asked, interrupting the soon-to-be tirade. "How do you even get off by bullying?" she asked.

"Who are you even talking about?" Parvati asked.

"I'm talking about Luna Lovegood, that's who the hell I'm talking about!" Su shouted angrily, fingering her locket.

"There she goes again," Cho sneered. "Fingering her damned necklace."

"Don't disrespect me." Parvati growled as she narrowed in on Su.

"If I hear about you three bullying or having someone bully Luna again, I will have every single one of you expelled by Professor flitwick." Su warned. "And don't think he already doesn't know about it."

"Get out of this compartment." Cho growled. "Get out now." She demanded.

Su simply shook her head and walked out of the compartment. But not before leaving behind a charm for the three that would make them realize what they were doing.

Now walking down the corridor of the Express, Su fished out her necklace and fingered the design. Looking down she frowned as she saw that it had changed its shape again. 'Bloody thing.' She thought as she walked through several people. 'Can't it keep its shape for once?' she wondered as she looked at the new design. 'Is that a Stag and a Dragon?' she asked it. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Su tucked the necklace back into her shirt and fingered her wand that was tucked neatly into the back of her skirt. She was instantly glad that she hadn't lapsed for too long because as soon as she looked back she saw Ginny Weasley slamming past her.

Watching Ginny Weasley walking happily into a compartment, she frowned as her mind instantly began being filled with thoughts of gold, treasure and parties. Shaking her head angrily, she pushed past the little fangirl and walked away, not even realizing that Harry Potter had spotted her.

Unaware of things going on, she remembered when her mother had given her the very necklace that was around her neck, or at least the blank slate of the artifact. Her mother was a half- elf witch who had forsaken many of her former heritages. Namely staying within the clan that had been around her father's home when it moved away to another location. But she did not however, forsake the magic that sang through both her and her newborn daughter. She had told her last summer that there was many thing s that her mother had to teach her, but most of it involved the necklace that she had given her. Aimlessly walking to the end of the train, Su sighed realizing that she suddenly felt a severe pinch in her chest, something that she had never felt before. Rubbing the area in an attempt to get rid of the pain, she ended up walking into an empty compartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed as once again, Ginny Weasley could be found trying to be friendly and get a conversation going with him, mostly dealing with Quidditch, which to Harry was a sport he was quickly realizing that he could live without. Sighing angrily as now Harry was having to ignore the ginger female, he had to also resist punching Ron for how he was acting around Hermione. 'Who the hell sticks up for Snape?' he wondered. Feeling even more annoyed, Harry stood up again and walked to the door.

"Harry where are you going?" Ginny asked, looking to Ron for help. 'Why wont he talk to me?' she wondered. 'When will he realize that we should be together?'

"Nowhere." Harry growled as he turned to stare at Hermione as she looked out the window now. "I'm going for a walk." He explained before he was gone.

"Wait let me come with you!" Ginny shouted, quickly getting to her feet and trying to follow, only to be stuck to the bench cushion. "Harry wait!" she cried out as she tried to fight back against the cushion.

She seemed to suddenly be staring at a now closed door, with no Harry to drool over. "Thanks for the help Ron." She grumbled.

Ron on the other hand, was trying to scoot over to Hermione and it wasn't working. "Come on Hermione, why won't you go to the World Cup with me?" he asked. "I'm sure Harry'll be there." He said anxiously, as if that would change everything.

Hermione immediately whirled around at him. "You think I care?" she shouted. "Harry is our friend. And you have been continuously insulting him ever since we got everything dealt with about Sirius!" she shouted.

"Why do I care about what that half-blood thinks!" he snarled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gringotts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black walked into the bank worriedly as he watched the guards at the outside of the bank. He had been coming here to talk with some of the Goblins but had come under a cloak in an attempt to get passed them. Fortunately for him the Aurors outside in the alley didn't seem to care as they let him walk right past them. As soon as he walked into the Goblin Bank he pulled the hood back, smiling at the lack of people in the lobby.

Smiling further, he watched as three Goblin Guards and a small banker appeared through the end of the Lobby. Walking close to the four, Sirius' grin grew even more as he saw that it was one of his friends from the days before he attacked Peter that Halloween. "Hello Nipstrike." He said as he bowed to the Goblin banker. "I assume your gold has flourished my friend?" he asked.

Nipstrike, a Goblin with far too little time on his hands, smiled as he looked at the man. "Hello, Lord Black. How is everything feeling after being imprisoned for so long?" the Goblin asked.

"Well, I haven't really tried _everything_ as it were since I've been on the run," Sirius chuckled. "But I was able to find Pettigrew, and was able to see Harry." He smiled at the good memory.

"That is good news, Lord Black." Nipstrike smiled before looking and nodding to the guards who backed off marginally. "As soon as we have him we can force the Ministry to give you a fair trial like we discussed." He smiled a toothy grin. "But I would think that there was something here that you wanted to take care of other than just your health, my friend."

"Obviously." Sirius barked a laugh as he looked at the guards. "Is that you, Rustward?" he asked the older of the guards as he looked worriedly.

"Lord Black." The Goblin muttered as he bowed his head.

"Don't bow to me, Rustward." Sirius demanded. "You saved my life on more than one occasion." He explained. "I should be bowing to you, not the other way around." He said aggressively as he did just that to the guard. "I already have an oath to help the Goblins if they ever needed me," he began as he looked the guard in the eyes. "But if you and yours ever need me, Rustward, you had better believe that I will be there to help in any way I can." He vowed as he held out his hand.

Looking at the hand, the goblin known as Rustward looked at Nipstrike who only gave the Goblin a nod before he clasped hands with the black haired lord. "Thank you, Lord Black." Rustward said, his voice as steely as one would expect.

Sirius smiled as he stood back up. "Now, Nipstrike." He smiled. "How about we go talk business? I need to get a new Will made up along with a few other things." He said as he held up several familiar scraps of clothe.

It was just as Sirius and the Goblins turned to move toward his office that a door was slammed open from where Nipstrike and the Guards had appeared. Loud gasps were heard as Sirius looked on as a rather tall Drow Elf female proceeded to move quickly through the small crowd, her face showing very little even through her silver mane of hair. Sirius looked the woman over, only to realize that there was something familiar about her. Excusing himself momentarily, Sirius moved closer to the woman, only to come up short as he recognized a pair of emerald green eyes looking around angrily, as well as a large lock of hair hanging down with a long series of hair beads clutching the hair. Several of them were ones he had given the woman. "Celeste?" he asked loudly, not even realizing that he had spoken loudly.

With a whirl, the woman seemed to look him up and down. "How do you know that name? Who are you!" the woman demanded in a much deeper voice than what Sirius remembered. Even though she was now standing right in front of him grabbing his collar, he couldn't help but feel happiness at seeing her.

"Celeste, I'm hurt." He began as he tried to get her off of his collar only to have her tighten her grip. "You don't remember me?"

"Why would I remember you, human?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, so we're back to Human and Elf now huh?" he whispered. "I would think that you would remember someone who was your grandchild's blood brother." He growled. "Has it been too long that I as one of your special lovers have faded from your memory?" he demanded. "Or is it that your granddaughter that you loved more than most dying has changed you? After all, you were supposed to be there for Harry, your great grandson, if I was unable to provide for him? Where were you, Elder of the Drow Clan?" he snarled. Of all the responses he was thinking would happen, the large pressure on his windpipe as well as the punch to his nose knocking him out was not one of them.

"You know nothing about my family, Human." Celeste growled as she moved away from the downed human, only to have sharp pointed weapons pointed at her neck. "What is the meaning of this!" she snarled.

"I would ask you the same thing, Elder." Nipstrike began as he moved to Sirius to help revive him. "You just assaulted the latest Lord of the House of Black."

Celeste seemed to start as she looked Sirius in the face before she was assaulted with suppressed memories that she had kept hidden. Memories of the only real chance she had at normality since her husband died. "Regulas?" she asked, looking down at the goblin, only to have him shake his head now. Celeste immediately began to cry out in anger as she saw Sirius again. "Sirius." She gulped as she got a nod from the Goblin. She immediately tried to get to him but was stopped from the Goblins. "Please, I have to be sure its him!" she screamed out.

"Come with us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Location

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight dark clocked figures sat around a small wooden stump, a small dagger on each of the points on the stump itself. But as the figures stood there, another walked into the area, a large bow on its back as it kneeled on a knee and pulled its hood up, revealing a dark skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. "Honored Elders of the Wood Elf and High Elf clans." The woman began as she looked each of them in their hooded faces. "We of the Drow are aware of a prophecy that will cause great pride for the Elves in all entirety." She said worriedly. "We are only concerned about the one we suspect to be the one who will bring about the change." She said as she looked back the way she had come.

"What do you mean, Drow Messenger?" One of the male sounding Elder asked, one of the taller ones that is, looked at her oddly. "How do the Drow know of this Prophecy?" he asked.

"High Elf Elder," the Drow began as she pulled her hand slowly into her robe and pulled out a rather sizeable scroll out of them. "This is a letter from out Leader, asking for information. That is all. We have discovered that there is a male of Elf descent, even though we do not know who, and that he is even now attending that wretched school of Hogwarts." She said with contempt as she looked at them again.

One of the shorter Elven Elders stood forth and pulled his hood up, revealing a man who bore many scars on his elven face, with brown skin and a small amount of black in his otherwise green hair. "You say that there is someone of elven ancestry in a human school?" he asked.

"Yes, Wood Elf Elder." The Drow said worriedly. "I would think that this would have been found sooner, if things were not so forbidden to talk to others about. As such the only reason my own Elders asked for me to attend such a highly esteemed gathering much less ask for one is to warn the Elders of this council that there is a need to watch the humans and their dealings, even if it is distasteful." The Drow sighed, knowing that there would be an argument.

"Let us see this scroll." Another voice called out from the two who originally talked. "When we see this information we will make our decision." The voice explained. It was then the Drow looked upon the person and was greeted with the sight of two very long blades at the figures hips. Suddenly, catching the Drow unaware, the figure pulled their hood back as well, showing a High Elf woman with piercings along each of her elongated ears. "I am Eirschell Vasinta. What is your name, Drow Messenger?" she asked.

"I am Valenka, daughter of Elbonai." Valenka said as she bowed to the woman.

"The Daughter of a Cave Hunter?" Eirschell asked as she looked aback slightly.

"Yes, my Elder." She said as she bowed, handing a much smaller Elf the scroll.

As soon as the Elder took the scroll and read even a little bit of it, looking back at her with shock in her eyes. "This is going to be an interesting thing."

Xxxxxxx

Hogwarts Express ~ Harry

Xxxxxxx

Harry stilled as he heard everything that Ron had said. Taking a look at a small braid he had around his wrist, he found the red hair attached to four other strands. The hair looked frayed and broken in places, causing him to ever regret being involved with those two Weasleys. Ripping the hand-made bracelet from his wrist, he growled as the entire thing ignited. 'I guess Hermione isn't a good enough friend.' He thought as he felt the pain in his chest sprung forth again, this time like a pulse. It made him very tired. Throwing the charred bracelet to the ground, he sneered as he walked down the train carts. 'They ask me if I'm alright.' He sighed as he trailed his fingers over both sides of the wall, not noticing the small crackling that appeared in blue magic along the walls from his fingertips. 'I doubt I'll _ever_ be alright.'

Looking at several people now cowering from him, something that now made him even more angrier, Harry saw that there was a lone compartment at the end of the train, and from the way things look when he kicked the door open slightly, there wasn't anyone inside. But there was a bed on the inside of the compartment. As soon as he saw the bed, he was hit with an intense wave of exhaustion the likes of which he could only think that it made him feel like he had just had another fight with the Basilisk. Thinking of the Basilisk however, brought up memories of his 'supposed' friends. Or at least Hermione. Shaking his head, Harry walked numbly to the bed and laid down, not even realizing how the blankets and sheet moved back for him. He was asleep before he could even breathe out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ~ 3 Hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am only going to tell you this one more time, Ronald Weasley." Hermione snarled as she got up from the bench, watching both Weasleys. She wasn't even shocked when she saw Ginny getting up to leave the compartment over an hour ago. "I am not going to go to the World Cup with you." she began. "I do not like Quidditch. I do not like the idea of spending my entire summer laying around when I could be studying." She snarled.

"But Hermione why do you want to study all the time?" Ron asked. "It's not like you need it."

"Shut up." Hermione growled. "My family and I are going on vacation to France and I am going to have fun."

"Why do you wanna spend so much time with those Muggles anyways?" he asked, getting a slap from Hermione.

"Those 'Muggles' as you so call them? Their my family. My PARENTS!" she shouted.

"I don't understand why you are taking so much time with them." Ron growled.

A sudden explosion from the rear of the train caused the entire compartment to rock angrily, causing Hermione to fall off her feet, while Ron instantly pitched forward, his head smacking into the wall behind her, knocking him out. As she looked at him in worry, she saw that he was still breathing, and from the way that his nose looked, it seemed like it may actually broken and bleeding. Turning left and right, Hermione frowned as she saw people literally begin to flow out of their compartments. Opening her own door, she was awarded with a very powerful lurch as the train stopped at a quicker than needed rate, which caused Hermione to pitch to the side a little.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley looked on in confusion of what was going on. Pulling her wand, she walked slowly from the front of the Express, watching how many were leaving their compartments. "Head to the front of the train." She said as several older students looked at her in confusion. "I was going to go back there and find out what was going on. Someone should go talk to the Conductor and find out what is going on and why he stopped the train." She explained, not looking them in the eye before moving further down to the back of the train. Looking out the window out of the train, Ginny was shocked to see the entire area darkening, as if by some darker power, there was a green like light from the back of the train, at least by the way the glare was coming from the back. Staring wide-eyed, she moved quicker, trying to dodge through people. She was instantly stalled by several people who didn't seem to want to move. Growling in frustration, Ginny snarled and walked back to the front of the train. Reaching the front compartment, she walked in without knocking and was instantly knocked out by several spells hitting her in the chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione snarled before she saw Cho running past her as though she could only stand there. "Cho!" she shouted, causing the Ravenclaw to stop and look at her. "Whats going on?" Hermione asked as the woman looked her up and down.

"There's been some kind of explosion at the back of the train and the Conductor said something about being unable to move the train." The woman explained, causing Hermione to frown. "Some of us are going to go find out what is going on."

"Okay I'm going with you." Hermione said as she grabbed her wand and looked down the train.

"I don't think that there's some kind of monster or anything that is waiting on the end of the train." Cho said as she pointed at Hermione's wand. "What are you intending to do with that?"

"Three years of having adventures with Harry Potter will make you wary of anyone or anything that is able to stop a magical object such as the Hogwarts Express." Hermione explained with a blush.

Cho simply laughed at her before walking down the hall, shaking her head, a now grumbling Hermione Granger following her after not even a second thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rear of the Train

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred scowled as he and George tried to enter the last of the compartments. "I don't know what this means, George." He said as he punched the door, trying to get into the room. "I mean, something is literally rattling the door! Whoever is behind this door, it's ridiculous." He gulped.

"Whoever it is, we best not get on their bad side I would think, my dear Fred." George said wryly as he cast a charm on the door, only to have it rebound on him, knocking him back into the other wall. "Ouchie." He groaned before he fell to the floor.

"George!" Fred shouted as he looked down the hall to see the Gryffindor Chasers arriving at the compartment. "What bloody spell did you try?" he demanded as he picked him up slightly.

"It…" George groaned, rubbing his head. "It was just the _Alohamora_ spell." He said angrily as he pushed his brother away and standing up, only to be caught by Angelina and Katie.

"Easy you bloody woman." Katie laughed as she looked at the door. "If you two can't see the serious magic going over that door, I am sorry but your pranks must have been done by someone else."

"I am not a bloody woman!" George shouted as he leaned against the wall.

"Sometimes I wonder." Fred snickered, only to get smacked upside the head by Angelina. "Bloody hell!" he shouted.

"Stop insulting your twin." Angelina growled as she looked at the door.

"Fred, George!" came the voice of Hermione Granger as she seemed to stampeded over other students just to get to them. "Whats going on!" she seemed to demand. "Have you seen Harry?" she asked.

"For one thing." Katie sighed. "We have other things going on then trying to find Harry." She said as she tried to move the handle on the door. "You guys need to stand back." She frowned before removing her robes, causing some of the new students that were still coming down the train as it revealed her in a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. Looking over, she saw her two female friends taking their sweet time doing the same. Back at the door, she wound up and proceeded to kick the crap out of the door, making several people sweet drop before trying to move closer. Hermione on the other hand, was trying to restrain herself from being a bitch and chewing the girl out for being unladylike or anything like that.

Almost as if someone tripped a cord or something, the train retched again under an explosion, causing Katie, Angelina Fred and George to pitch forward into the wall, but the other students except Hermione to fall back and end up on their asses a good six feet away from the door. Hermione on the other hand, was able to stop her fall and quickly pushed her hands outward. Doing so however, caused her to fall into the door. With a resounding click, Hermione fell forward even more before stopping herself. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione looked around what now looked like a well worn penthouse sweat, a large four poster bed in the center of the room, literally glowing with magic, and plenty of power. Hermione, like many others, believed that sometimes, thing s happen for a reason. The two forms on the bed writhing as if in pain made her want to run over and pull them off the bed. But somehow things were becoming even more different than usual. Both figures she could tell looked to be the right height and build to be about sixteen. But as she slowly made her way over to them, she was shocked, though not totally, to find that there was something blocking her!

Something however, told her that there was something familiar about these two, and it made her worried. But as she looked at them, she found that she could now just barely make out that they were indeed students, though the one in the newer looking robes looked familiar, she saw that the other one wore simple robes and had the Ravenclaw crest on her robes. Looking back at the other body, she was only able to frown as she saw that the male figure had no crest on his robes, which just meant that he could actually be a graduating seventh year and was having fun with the girl before whatever happened, happened.

However, as Hermione looked away from the boy and back to the group outside, she couldn't see the person's head throw back from the hunched position.

Before Hermione could move, much less say anything, she was thrown out of the room almost hitting the wall if it wasn't for Fred catching her. Hermione looked up at her savior and smiled, glad that someone other than Harry was able to protect her. "Thank you." she muttered before she passed out.

A/N: I wanted this on computer and I thought I would write it and post it. See what people thought of it I guess hehe.

Okay I don't know how it happened, but this was not uploaded like it was supposed to be. I hope you all can forgive me. This is what was supposed to be the first chapter of Elven Prophecy. Thank you.


End file.
